Opposites Attract
by Debs1990
Summary: Written for Sherri3555 for the April One-Shot Exchange. AU story that takes place in a Muggle high school. Draco Malfoy has set his sights on Harry Potter, and nothing his best friend Blaise Zabini says will change his mind.
1. A Secret Admirer

**Opposites Attract**

Written for Sherri3555 for the April One-Shot Exchange.

Prompts: (Word) Weird, (Object) white roses, (AU) Muggle high school,

Genre: Romance

* * *

"You can't be serious, Draco," his best friend Blaise exclaimed in bewilderment. "He's weird and wears clothes that are miles too big for him, so how could someone like you even look at him?"

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend as they walked to their maths lesson. As fun as Blaise was, sometimes his superficiality could be very trying - today was one of those days. "There's something about his green eyes that just pulls me in. So what if his clothes are too big?"

His friend's mouth dropped open at Draco's words, causing him to reach out and shut it for him. "Close your mouth, Blaise, you look rather gormless with it hanging open like that." Without waiting for a reply, he entered the classroom and walked to his usual seat at the back. Casting his eyes around the room, he saw Harry Potter staring and gave him his most winning smile; the smile that had all his previous conquests eating out of the palm of his hand. Harry's reaction seemed to be no different from the rest, as he went slightly pink and looked away quickly. Draco was delighted by his rather flustered behaviour, and it even endeared Harry to him even more.

At this moment, Blaise wondered into the classroom and sat down next to Draco. He smirked as he saw that Draco's eyes were glued to the back of Harry's head. "Draco Malfoy -the only son of the richest man in town, has feelings for Harry Potter – the unpopular orphan who lives with his Aunt and Uncle; these are words I never thought I'd say out loud," he whispered. His taunting earned another eye roll from his friend, and it was hard to tell who was more shocked when Draco stood up and gathered his things before walking to the front and standing by Harry's desk.

"Is it ok if I sit here? I'm tired of sitting next to that idiot."

A few seconds ticked by with Harry staring in amazement at the blonde haired boy standing in front of him. Draco's heart sank as he thought Harry was rejecting his request, but just as he was about to give up and move away he received an answer. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind at all."

It was hardly an eloquent response, not that Draco cared at all about that. His face lit up as he took a seat next to the boy with the dazzling green eyes – such a contrast to his own steely grey ones. There were many more things that fascinated him about Harry Potter. Firstly, there was the scar on his forehead; he longed to ask him about it but realised that was a rather personal question, and not something one could ask a virtual stranger. Then there was his jet black hair that was so different to his blonde locks - as different as night and day, he thought with amusement.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were stopped abruptly when Miss McGonagall walked in; the professor was known for her no-nonsense approach to teaching, and Draco didn't want to get on her bad side. Glancing once more at his hopefully-soon-to-be-lover, he focused entirely on the lesson.

* * *

Harry Potter walked sullenly to his locker and sighed in frustration. Today had been the day from hell, and it couldn't end soon enough for Harry. Not only had he earned a D for his History assignment, but he also had detention with Mr. Snape to look forward to. Opening his locker soon changed his mood when he saw a single white rose lying proudly amongst his belongings. A small smile appeared on his face and he looked around to see if anyone was around. He was slightly disappointed when he saw nobody there, but he scooped the rose up and placed it gently into his bag before walking away with a spring in his step. Little did he know that he'd be receiving white roses for the rest of the week – then perhaps his secret admirer would make themselves known.


	2. A white rose and a note

**A white rose and a note**

Entry for the _100 Different Pairings Challenge._

Muggle High School!AU

* * *

Harry Potter wandered over to his locker with a spring in his step. White roses had been left for him every day for the last three days, and he expected that today would be no different. When he opened the locker, he wasn't disappointed; a white rose was lying proudly amongst his belongings, and this time there was a note attached. He eagerly snatched up the rose and ran his eyes over the neat handwriting.

 _Meet me by your locker tomorrow after school._

 _I hope you like my gifts._

 _From your secret admirer._

 _X_

A grin spread across Harry's face. Tomorrow, he would finally find out the identity of his secret admirer. For a moment, Harry allowed himself to picture a blond with steel grey eyes standing by his locker; that would be too much to hope for, though. It wasn't every day that things like this happened to him. He was just plain Harry Potter, after all.

Suddenly, his happiness faded. What ifs were swarming around his head like a hive of angry bees; What if he didn't like the person? What if he liked the person, but they decided they didn't like him once they got to know him? What if he wasn't good enough to be admired by this person? He tried to shake these questions out of his head and feel confidence in himself, but it wasn't easy after the years of abuse he'd suffered at the hands of the Dursleys.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the arrival of his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hiya, Harry. Are you ready to go home yet?" Ron asked.

"Err…yeah, just give me a minute," he answered while trying to sneak the white rose into his bag. It was no use, though.

"Still getting the roses, then," Hermione observed unnecessarily.

Ron rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock, thank God you're here to point these things out to us."

Harry sighed with relief as Hermione glared at Ron. It seemed like he was off the hook now that his friends were involved in one of their famous arguments. He cleared his throat loudly. "Right then, shall we get going."

Ron and Hermione nodded before being drawn back into their disagreement. Harry sighed wearily; it looked like the walk home was going to be a long one.

.oOo.

Unknown to Harry and his friends, Draco Malfoy watched them leave. He didn't know how Harry could stand being friends with the know-it-all and the youngest Weasley boy. Draco tried to think of a moment he'd seen them where they weren't arguing, but his mind drew a blank.

 _Anyway, enough about them._

Making his way out of school, Draco smiled as he remembered the grin that had formed on Harry's face when he read the note. Tomorrow couldn't come by soon enough for him, and he wasn't nervous at all. He was Draco Malfoy, the son of the richest man in town—what on earth did he have to be nervous about? Besides, the way Harry blushed every time he smiled at him suggested that he felt the same way.

Tonight would be the longest night of Draco's life, but hopefully, it would all be worth it.


End file.
